


Not That It's a Competition

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frenemies, Gamora (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Universally Bad Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: They have two things in common--wanting to win and shitty dads.
Relationships: Gamora & Loki & Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Not That It's a Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Big thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work!

Loki tossed a trinket high up in the air and caught it. He split it into three, two of which were illusions, and began to juggle them. Juggling illusions as well as the real object was harder than it looked because one had to merely mime touching the two that were not real while keeping track of which was solid. 

"Our father murdered half of all civilization with a snap." Gamora crossed her arms. "After simply murdering half of many civilizations in more conventional ways."

Murdering half or even whole civilizations wasn't _that_ impressive. Loki could think of at least one civilization he would have wiped out gladly--as well as with utter satisfaction. And Odin had done his share of killing people and decimating worlds. Plus, the Infinity Stones made the snap possible, so that hardly counted to Thanos's powers or his ineptitude as a parent. 

"My father unleashed my murderous half sister upon Asgard with his death. Oh," Loki continued as he caught the real trinket and the other two vanished, "did I forget to mention that he failed to even disclose said sister's existence until just before he fucked off to Valhalla?" He flopped into a chair, draping one leg over the arm. "Oh, yes, and there's the little fact that he kidnapped me as an infant and hid my true parentage from me for fifteen hundred or so years. But really...who was counting?" He left out the fact that Loki had been put out in the cold to starve and die, but that was merely an incidental detail. 

Gamora rolled her eyes. "Thanos practically ripped me from my mother's arms, destroying half my world, including her, in front of me. I would have gladly never known her to be spared that pain."

"It is not a competition," Nebula said gruffly. 

Gamora and Loki glanced in her direction before giving each other looks that asked _did you know she was there?_. Neither had because Gamora shrugged, and Loki certainly hadn't noticed Nebula's presence until she spoke. 

"Though, my father replaced most of me with parts--a process as degrading as it was painful. Clearly, I am the victor." 

Loki and Nebula exchanged another knowing look--this one calculating how they were ignoring that point and calculating their next arguments.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Not That It's a Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040276) by [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)




End file.
